


Why weren't we in another life? (Kiribaku SNK JeanMarco AU)

by Never_Ending_Pencil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is levi but I don't mention it, Also Dekusquad goals, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Gay, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Lost Love, M/M, Mina is black, Soft Bakugou, THEYRE SO CUTE, i had to resist so many half jokes, its attack on titan what do you expect, jeanmarco but MHA, minor fluff, thats the main reason Todoroki is Mikasa, todoroki as Mikasa would honestly be badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Ending_Pencil/pseuds/Never_Ending_Pencil
Summary: Just replace Jean and Marco with Bakugou and Kirishima. I just redid a bunch of JeanMarco scenesSPOILERS FOR ATTACK ON TITAN!!!!!!!I hope y'all enjoy it!!!!
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina & Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 7
Collections: One-Shot Goldmine





	Why weren't we in another life? (Kiribaku SNK JeanMarco AU)

**Author's Note:**

> It's just all of the jeanmarco scenes (I can remember) as Kiribaku.  
> Honestly, I think Kiribaku and JeanMarco are really really similar minus- ya know- Marco dying. And I love both of these ships very dearly.  
> I did make Bakugou a little softer in this fic cuz I kinda mixed him and jean together. And Jean is a bit more expressive than Bakugou.

"WHO ARE YOU, CADET??" Present Mic screams, standing in front of a muscular boy with spiky ash-blonde hair. 

"Katsuki Bakugou!" Bakugou grins. 

"AND WHERE DO YOU WANNA GO?"

"I wanna join the Military Police and be the best of the b- AHH!!" Present Mic hits him on the head 

"YOU'LL BE GOOD AS TITAN CHOW!! YOU!! SHARK TEETH!!!" Present Mic screams, pointing at the black-haired boy beside Bakugou

"Yes sir!"

"WHAT CORP DO YOU WANNA GO INTO?"

Kirishima smiles "I wanna join the Military Police and serve life and limb!" Present Mic hits him upside the head 

"WITH THAT DOPEY ASS GRIN YOU'D BE BETTER JUST BEING BAIT!!" Present Mic screams in his face. 

Denki laughs 

-

\--

Bakugou stands up and grabs Deku's shirt, lifting him up "YOU BASTARD!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME AT SLAYING TITANS??"

"Katsuki!! Stop!!" Kirishima tugs at his arm Bakugou drops Deku, growling a little. He rips his arm out of Kirishima's grasp and storms off. 

-

\--

Iida covers his face, tears streaming down his cheeks "DEKU DIED FOR ME!!"

Gasps fill the air. No one can see Todoroki's face. Todoroki places a hand on Iida's shoulder "Don't cry, Iida" Todoroki blankly says. Iida looks up and gasps, looking a little disturbed.

Todoroki turns around and everyone sees his deadpan expression. Bakugou grimaces his teeth "Icy hot-"

"Bakugou," Todoroki says. Bakugou lets out a grunt of surprise. "Shut up" 

"HAHH?? WHAT DID YOU SAY-"

"Oh my god- Katsuki-" Kirishima tugs at his arm a little.

"LISTEN UP!" Todoroki yells, holding up his blade. "I'M THE STRONGEST ONE HERE. I'M BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE AND I WILL DEFEAT THE TITANS!!" He shoots through the air, leaving everyone behind. 

"fucking- C'MON GUYS!! WE WERE TAUGHT TO HELP OUR FUCKING TEAMMATES EVEN IF THEY'RE FUCKING STUPID!! USE AS LITTLE AIR AS POSSIBLE!! THE MOMENT WE LOSE AIR, THAT'S THE MOMENT WE'RE DEAD" Bakugou runs towards HQ. 

"That's definitely the Katsuki way of encouragement" Kirishima chuckles a little, following Bakugou. "Hey man!! Those were some awesome words back there!!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET TO HQ, SHIT HAIR!!" Bakugou calls out to Kirishima. A few loud screams distract Bakugou, causing him to stumble and crash against a chimney. 

"Katsuki!!" Kirishima stops and runs over to Bakugou, who's already standing up. In front of them, there's a group of titans eating chunks of their team. The screams scho through the air and ring in all of their heads. 

Bakugou stares down at the dead bodies, shaking a little. But a soft gasp to his side snapped him out of it. Kirishima is looking down at his screaming comrades with an angered face. Kirishima wants to jump down and help so badly. He's about to activate his ODM gear when Bakugou gets an idea "C'MON WE SHOULD USE THEM AS A DISTRACTION!! LET'S GO!!" Bakugou screams out. 

Kirishima looks up at Bakugou who's already running. Kirishima follows him, running beside him. He looks at Bakugou and gives him a smile "You're really an amazing leader you know that, right?" Kirishima smiles wider at Bakugou's growing grin.

"Don't say that kinda crap, moron. Just get to HQ!!" Bakugou calls out, leaping out and using his final burst of air to launch himself through the air and crash through the window of HQ. Everyone soon follows, crashing through the windows and landing on furniture. 

Bakugou pants heavily "How- How many of us made it?" Bakugou looks around at the much smaller group now. He sighs "damn it!-" shuffling from beside him cuts him off. Bakugou looks under the desk and sees a few quivering people "Hey- you guys from the supply room?" He asks, his hands shaking a little. One of them barely has time to nod before Bakugou rips them out from under the desk and shakes them "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!! MULTIPLE PEOPLE OUT THERE DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO SCARED TO DO ANYTHING- AH!" 

Kirishima separates Bakugou and the cadet, pulling him away "Katsuki! Stop! Don't manhandle them!!" 

"HAH?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHITTY HAIR?? THEY LET-" Bakugou grunts as the wall gets blasted in by a giant fist. 

"GET DOWN!!!" Kirishima calls out, pulling Denki and Bakugou away from the hand. Chaos erupts as the corps start running out of the room.

"THERE'S TOO MANY PEOPLE!!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE THIS SOON!!"

"WHERE'S TODOROKI??"

"I DONT KNOW! PROBABLY LOOKING FOR DEKU!"

Bakugou and Kirishima stand there, watching the pair of titans peeking in at them. Kirishima grabs Bakugou's hand "Katsuki- we need to go-"

Bakugou shakes his head a little, bringing him out of his panic and back into reality "r-right-" 

A fist suddenly appears and punches the titan pain right in the face. Kirishima and Bakugou gasp a little "What??-" Bakugou calls out, watching a green-haired titan start beating the shit out of the pair. 

Todoroki, Denki, and Iida crash through the windows. "Nice idea, Iida!! From now on, your word is the law!!" Denki laughs, hitting Iida's back. 

"ah! The violence upon my back is unnecessary" Iida quips, standing up. 

"ICY HOT???- where did you come from?" Bakugou growls, his hand squeezing Kirishima's.

"There's a titan outside fighting other titans- there's no time to explain. We need to restock and get to safety" 

Bakugou opens his mouth to fight back with him but Kirishima tugs Bakugou out of the room "Katsuki, he's right we need to help the others and figure out how to get into the supply room" 

Bakugou looks over at Kirishima as they race down the stairs, glaring at him with such intense curiosity and admiration it makes Kirishima a little breathless. "Right" Bakugou grins "Let's go" 

They get down and look at the large group of scared cadets. Kirishima looks at Bakugou "What do we do, Kat?"

"We look for any weapons we can get. With the titans in the supply room, we can't restock our blades or tanks."

"Maybe there's some guns nearby?"

Bakugou hums "good idea. Let's go" He runs off, Kirishima trailing behind him. 

-

They come back with boxes of guns. "Thanks to the fucking weak ass military police, we have these guns"

"Katsuki, be nice" Kirishima nudges Bakugou a little, who lets out an annoyed grunt.

"I dunno, man" Denki walks over and grabs one of the guns, checking to make sure it has ammo. "It kinda feels like we're throwing spitwads at them" 

"C'mon, Denki, stop complaining-" Kirishima sighs, stressed.

"Hold on- I might have an idea" Iida pipes up from the back. He moves forward and picks up one of the guns "does anyone have a map to the building?" 

A cadet in the back holds up a rolled-up piece of paper "I found it earlier! hopefully, it'll help!"

"Thank you!" Iida calls out and takes the paper. He lays it on the ground and sits in front of it. A small gaggle of students surrounds Iida and listens to his plan. "So- I thought it would be best if we all got onto this elevator" he points to the elevator in the middle of the room "and lower ourselves down. All sides would be filled with guns. And when the titans surround the elevator" he slams his hand down on the paper "we shoot. We temporarily blind them and while they're blinded, the elite of the class will drop down and slice the napes of their necks." 

The entire room is silent.

Iida looks down nervously "It's the best I could've come up with. It's not even that good of an idea-"

"Nah, man! I think it's a great idea!!" Kirishima smiles, slapping a hand on Iida's back, giving him a thumbs up. "It's the only thing we got! And you're pretty damn smart!" 

Iida smiles at Kirishima "Thanks, Ejirou" 

-

Kirishima is silent as he steps onto the elevator, gun in hand. Iida stands beside him. He glances back towards Bakugou once more and takes a deep breath, getting into position. "Steady.." he mutters to the group as the elevator is lowered. The air is thick with stress and fear. The only sound that echoes throughout the supply hall is the creaking of gears lowering the cadets. Kirishima's eyes lock on a titan and he looks up at one of the beams. 

Bakugou is looking down on him. He gives him a nod, a silent encouragement.

Kirishima gives him a small smile and takes a breath "READY??" Everyone's guns cock and point out towards the titans. The titans loom closer. Kirishima shudders a little, his face steeled in a glare at the titans but his body quivering. "Steady....steady.." he mutters once more, his shakes ceasing. The titans loom closer and closer. 

Bakugou holds his breath, watching Kirishima stare down a titan standing in his face. 

"NOW!!!!" Kirishima calls out.

Lots of things happen at once, guns fire simultaneously, titans roar loudly, the zipping of the ODM gear can be heard, a few screams happen, and loud thunks. 

Bakugou and Todoroki jump down, slicing down their titans in one fell swoop. 

Dabi and Toga hit theirs with deadly precision. 

Denki and Mina jump down but cut too shallow. Denki pales "I MISSED!!" The two titans look back at the pair and start after them. Mina backs up, her black skin paling with fear. 

Kirishima grips the railing, about to jump over and rescue his dumbass friends.

"DIEEEEE!!!!" Bakugou screams out, finishing off the titan. 

Toga jumps down and slices the other one, saving Mina. 

"THANK YOUUU" Mina jumps onto Toga and hugs her close. 

"You saved my ass back there!!!" Denki goes to hug Bakugou, who moves out of the way so Denki falls in a puddle of titan blood. 

Bakugou looks up at Kirishima, who's panting heavily with relief. Kirishima's eyes flutter a little. Bakugou's triumphant smile falters a little as Kirishima rocks back. "Eji-"

"Woah Woah Woah- I got you, Ejirou," Iida says, supporting Kirishima. Kirishima gives Bakugou a weary smile. 

When they get down the cadets start grabbing the tanks and filling them up. It's a tedious and annoying process. Bakugou grabs an armful and sits on a pile of boxes in the back, silently filling them up. Kirishima comes over with his own stack and smiles a little "Hey katsu-"

"Sit the hell down already" Bakugou grumbles. Kirishima smiles and plops down. Bakugou looks away "Listen- shit hair. That shit you were spewing on those rooftops about me being a great leader and all that. I don't want to hear it again" He growls. 

Kirishima looks over, surprised. Bakugou is just angrily staring down at the tank. He smiles a little and grabs another tank "Can I tell you something without you trying to kill me?" 

"Depends on what it is, moron," Bakugou grumbles. 

"I don't think you're a good leader because you're strong. I mean- you are really strong, but that's not why I see you as a leader."

"HAH??"

"Let me finish, Kat. I think you're a good leader because you know what it's like to be weak." Kirishima smiles. "You're just like the rest of us." Bakugou looks over, his brows furrowed. "You're- heh- you're terrified," Kirishima says softly, his voice shaking a little "It makes you alert of others- even a little sympathetic. Even if you don't show it" He chuckles a little. 

Bakugou's eyes widen a little, shocked by his words. 

Kirishima places the full tank beside him and looks at Bakugou, smiling, his red hair pulled back into a ponytail. "You were really smart out there. You got me to move." Kirishima's smile grows "I'm alive right now thanks to you!- and I find that really manly!!" Kirishima's practically a ray of sunshine, glowing. 

Bakugou looks away "tch. Don't say that kinda crap, dumbass"

Kirishima smiles "Right."

-

\--

Bakugou cries out as he's hit by a large titan hand and thrown into a house. He hears a loud crack and groans softly "That did not just FUCKING HAPPEN!!" Bakugou growls, pulling off his broken ODM gear. "Motherfu-"

Something shimmers, a light shining in Bakugou's eyes. He grunts a little and looks out the window. A cadet is crushed underneath a boulder, blood everywhere. But his lower half was perfectly intact- 

_An ODM gear_

Bakugou’s breath hitches and he opens the window. He sees the Titan on the very end of the street. “Grrr. I don’t have any time to lose” he hops out of the window and lands on the ground with a grunt, running over to the body and tugging at the gear. Loud booms grew closer to him. Bakugou knew his death was lurking right behind him. He ignored it, desperately trying to get his only source of survival off the corpse.

Kirishima watches Bakugou from the wall. Denki, and Toga beside him. "He's too panicky- It's gonna get him." Kirishima positions his ODM gear to the roof beside Bakugou.

"Wait what are you doing??" Denki holds his arm, frantic "You can't go down there!!"

"I gotta save him!" Kirishima fights back and jumps off the wall, zipping towards Bakugou.

The titan starts getting closer to Bakugou who's hands start shaking as he pulls the crushed cadet out from under a boulder.

Bakugou starts getting more panicked as the Titan looms closer and tries to tug off the ODM gear rougher. "C'MON YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" Bakugou hears the familiar screech of the ODM wires and sees Kirishima jump down and distract the titan.

"CALM DOWN KATSUKI!!" Kirishima jumps in front of the titan, drawing its attention to him. 

"Ejirou!"

"I'll be fine!! Get on the wall!!" Kirishima calls out, hopping away. "I'LL SEE YOU UP THERE!!" 

Bakugou nods and finally- successfully rips the ODM gear off.

-

\--

Bakugou looks at his gloved hands and sighs 'I wonder where Kirishima is...I haven't seen him since he jumped in front of the Titan. He has to be with Denki or someone. Probably being an idiot-' a body with bright red hair catches his eye. 

no.

no no.

_no, it didn't happen-_

_IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!!!_

_IT'S NOT HIM!!!_

_IT'S NOT-_

"Ejirou...?" Bakugou whispers out, staring at his best friend, mangled in half. 

Kirishima's red hair is soaked with his blood, the right half of his body is missing, his shark teeth resting in an opened mouth grimace, dried tear stains run down his blood-smeared cheeks, his normally bright and cheery eyes are now a dull red- almost brown color, some of his ribs poke out- it's a grotesque sight. 

Bakugou shudders, his entire body frozen. His eyes are wide with shock and the intense crushing pain of loss. "Someone- someone must've seen- someone must've seen him- and how- how he- he-" Bakugou pants softly, looking around. His feet are planted and stuck. He wheezes a little with the crushing weight suddenly on his shoulders. 

"Excuse me, sir, do you know who this is?" Dylan walks over, a cloth covering the lower half of her face. 

"Someone- Someone must've-" 

"Sir. Do you know who this is?"

Bakugou looks down at the girl and starts shaking "Ejirou.....Ejirou Kirishima.."

"Ejirou Kirishima..," Dylan mutters, writing the name down on the filled page. "Sir- Sir you need to calm down"

"I am _fucking_ calm." Bakugou seethes, his eyes never leaving his one comfort in this terrifying world. 

"I know it has to hurt but we need to take care of the rest of the dead." Dylan hums sadly. 

-

\--

Bakugou is staring down at the bonfire blankly. Kirishima's words echoing through his head. 

_"I think you're a great leader, man!_

_"You got me to move! I'm alive because of you- and I find that super manly!"_

Bakugou lets out a shuddered breath and bends down a little, sitting on his knees. Ash burns his nose and throat, making his mouth dry. He looks down and sees an ash-covered piece of bone in front of his knees. He reaches down and picks up the bone, looking up at the flames again. "Ejirou..." 

Bakugou feels a hand on his shoulder and glances back, there's no one. But he can feel Kirishima near. Tears fill his eyes and he grits his teeth." Eji...rou.." 

_"I wanna serve the military police with life and limb!!"_

_"Katsuki I think you're an amazing leader. "_

_"I'll be your second in command! Watch me!"_

_"We're an amazing team, Kats"_

Bakugou kisses the hand holding the bone, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "I'm sorry Ejirou"

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome <3 :)  
> I love Kiribaku and JeanMarco so much  
> Sorry it's so short lmao. I wanted this done by my birthday but- ahhh whatever.


End file.
